


vending machine potari

by ko_ho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ho/pseuds/ko_ho
Summary: Hoshiumi feels admiration, respect and something he's never experienced before towards a Libero
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	vending machine potari

**Author's Note:**

> The first half is just me trying to ease into writing k*ssing by hyping best boy Hoshiumi Kourai. Please bear with me.
> 
> This was sitting in my WIP for days before someone posted Olympic Village fun facts on twitter and I suddenly really wanted Kourai to live his youth too. Hope you enjoy!

Hoshiumi Korai can do it all. His vertical jump is 351 centimetres, his mid-air technique and control is impeccable, and he is one of the sharpest and most precise spikers in Japan. He can set a great spike, he can make ridiculous digs and receive disgusting serves. Defence is engrained into his very being. He hustles on the Volleyball court and every second of it fills him with satisfaction.

He kept himself in top form and never stopped in a way that has made all his the teams he’s been in try and keep up. He’s met amazing players in his career, and assessed many in the way one does other players and potential rivals. 

He’s drawn respect and inspiration from Sachirou from day one. A partner he learned and grew with.

He’s admired and been bewildered by Hinata Shoyou ever since their first game. A rival with the shared struggle of being short on the Volleyball court, someone amazing period.

He loved Kageyama’s gross sets, Fukuro-nii’s blocks and Romero’s control, a testament to his experience.

He said exactly what he thought and being at a loss for words is not something he’s familiar to, especially with people he admires. So when National Team Libero, Yaku Morisuke invited him along for an evening run around the Olympic village and he found himself choking on his spit with a “Yes, Yak- Yaku-san!” Hoshiumi felt a fluttering pit forming in his stomach.

~

Yaku-san maintained a good running pace a few feet ahead of him. 

Hoshiumi would have tried to outmatch his pace, he thought, if it wasn’t for Sachirou’s exasperated voice ringing in his brain from their video call yesterday. “Kourai-kun, it’s been months now, I’m not listening to you obliviously narrate ‘Yaku-san’s’ offensive play style at practice one more time. You can be really dense sometimes, you know. Have you even considered the possibility that you might have a crush on him?” 

Kourai had huffed indignantly even as he felt the tips of his ears turning red. “What the hell Sachirou! We’re teammates. I just like his play.”

He decided to focus on his run instead, looking straight ahead. Yaku-san was a few centimetres shorter than him, with broad shoulders and muscled legs like Hoshiumi’s own from years of volleyball training. Liberos needed strong calves and thighs to make tough digs and Yaku-san was definitely the best Libero he’d ever worked with. The run was a good one, he decided when he felt his temperature rising.

~

After working up a sweat, they sat in a bench by their dorms to cool off. Hoshiumi found himself once again scrambling for words, to make casual conversation.

“Nice run, Kourai. I’ll get some drinks. Senpai’s treat” Yaku-san said with a dazzling grin.

“Yeah!” Hoshiumi replied to Yaku-san retreating back, walking towards one of the vending machines in the lobby. Kourai inhaled deeply and let out a breath. Why did he feel so constricted? He tried fanning himself lightly, but it did nothing to cool him off. The run had been pleasant but not anywhere near intense. As Olympic athletes, they had a responsibility to not overwork their bodies after all.

Yaku-san had a bottle of Potari Sweat in his hands. He opened the bottle took a swig as he walked towards him, Hoshiumi stared until he drew nearer and said bottle was placed in front of him. “Thank you” he said and reached out for it, taking a large gulp. As he placed the cap back on the bottle, Yaku-san broke the silence. “You look at me a lot.” He said, from beside him on the bench with a crooked smile on his face.

Hoshiumi felt all the heat rush back into his face “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to feign ignorance.

Yaku-san was close. When did he get so close? “I mean, I’ve seen you watch me Kourai.” Hoshiumi could not seem to get his mind off of Yaku-san’s thighs pressed to the sides of his own. So, he gulped and did what he’d never been afraid of doing before and owned up to it. “I might have.”

Yaku-san laughed a short sound of approval. “Do you want to kiss me, Kourai?” he asked, taking the bottle of Potari sweat from his hands and put it behind himself, never looking away from Kourai.

“Yes.” He replied because that is exactly what Kourai wants at this moment. Yaku-san inclined his face forward while cupping Hoshiumi’s warm cheek with one hand, cool from holding the chilled drink. Moments before soft lips pressed against his own, Hoshiumi could hear the thump thump thump of his heart. 

Then, they were kissing with a fervour of impatience. Yaku-san’s body pressed closer to him and Hoshiumi found his hands reaching for the sides of his muscled torso. Yaku-san parted his lips and the first taste of tongue let them both giddy and drunk. Firm yet shaky, intense and dizzying. 

An eternity later, they parted and Hoshiumi did not withdraw his hands from Yaku-san’s hip. Yaku-san grinned, lips red and swollen from Hoshiumi, bright and infectious. “Meet me after dinner, Kourai.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm TERRIFIED. HNNNNNG DIALOGUE? HOW? 
> 
> twitter @hoxiumi if u want to b frens xx


End file.
